Blood and Sex
by FlameBright
Summary: Female kick-ass vampire faces off against her maker and slayers...


Blood and Sex

**Blood and Sex**

"Hello gorgeous" Jared leered at Lucy as she stepped out of the cab, one long, stocking clad leg exiting first, followed by the other, then as she straightened out revealing the stunning little black number that she was wearing, its contours emphasised her curves to perfection.

"Back off, numbnuts" she said sweetly, eyes challenging him and small canines extending out as she tensed herself for the inevitable confrontation with him.

Jared was her sire who she was supposed to revere and admire but she detested him and all he stood for – he was a throwback to the old barbarian vampires who didn't realise that you could do more with a girl than just eat her and when she had first been turned, her overwhelming thirst had not been for blood, but for sex.

This was a very rare occurrence, one that happened only once in a millennia and what it meant none could say – except that the last time it had happened, it had almost brought about the end of the world and had given rise to the legends of succubi – demon women who could drain your life and very soul with their sex!

"Jared, why are you so…well, let's face it; you're not exactly the romantic ideal of one of our kind are you?" Lucy said contemptuously, referring to his appearance, which was that of a week old corpse, mouldy and smelling faintly of corruption and his personality (if what Jared had could be called a personality!)

"Oh, come on, without me you would be nothing – you would have gone into the earth a long time ago and this is how you thank me; with insults? If I wanted insults, I would have gone to Darius's, let's face it, he's better at them than you are, sweetcheeks" Jared allowed a sneer to appear briefly on his scarred and leprous face before his expression changed to what might have a charming smile on someone slightly better looking.

"Besides, babe, you know you love me really" His voice had taken on a peculiar wheedling quality that really did not go with what Lucy knew of him.

"Look, Jared, what do you want from me? I thought that we had established a long time ago that you and I were never going to do that again? There was only the one time when you turned me because you were the closest thing to a male present and frankly you didn't really measure up then, you know what I mean? Her voice was scathing and Jared reacted as if he had been slapped – his face blanched and he hissed, "Didn't measure up? Oh, really? As I recall, you weren't exactly complaining were you, eh? A lot of moaning maybe, but no complaints"

"Idiot!" Lucy said scathingly, "I was a virgin when you turned me – I wouldn't have known a real man from, well, you!"

"So? Now that you are more, ah, _experienced, _shall we say, what about you and me have another turn around the block? After all, you were the one who suggested that I should have more relations with a female than just drinking her blood. Please, Lucy…I just can't get that memory out of my head and it's driving me insane and has been doing for the last 70 years!"

It was if a light bulb had gone off inside Lucy's head – he was addicted to her! Although it was common enough for mere mortals to become obsessed with her to the exclusion of all else – food, water and other basic needs until they inevitably died, as far as she was aware this had never before happened with another immortal, especially one who should have had the Bond of Command that Sires were supposed to hold over their Offspring that ensured that they could never rise against them.

Lucy wasn't your typical vampire – oh, she took it red alright, but her real nourishment came from when she was being intimate with others –male or female it really didn't make any difference to her, whether she was using or being used she drew her meal from the intense and powerful _emotions_ that were aroused, and when the other was climaxing she joined with them in a bond that transcended anything on Earth that ended with her drinking in their very souls - along with their blood of course.

In fact, earlier that night she had been walking around the block when a young man with blond hair and a magnificent physique had asked her for directions to the nearest gym; one thing had led to another and they had ended up back at her apartment where they had made small talk at first before Lucy had made the first move – he was obviously shy and unsure what to do.

She had sat down next to him, allowing her large, firm breasts to brush his arm before placing her hand on his lap and massaging him through his jogging bottoms. He had quickly got excited and reached across to pull her over to him roughly, kissing her with a passion that she easily returned, his hands moving over her breasts, freeing them the confines of her shirt and bra. He had gasped at the sight of them and began to suck them one at a time, whilst his hands were busy reaching under her skirt.

"Wait!" she had commanded, before burying her head in his lap, moving her head rhythmically. He had sat back, allowing her to continue although it had been clear that he wanted to finish in the best way he knew how.

As she was pleasuring him, her eyeteeth had lengthened and she cautiously nicked him in his most sensitive area so that small rivulets of blood were being consumed at the same time. He had gasped with the combined pleasure and pain, not realising that she was taking blood too.

She stopped for the moment making him gasp with frustration before taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. She had a large wrought iron filigreed bed with red and black sheets (not silk or satin – sooo cliché). She pushed him onto the bed before bringing out a sturdy pair of manacles. She had held them up with a wicked grin and lasciviously enquired whether he was adventurous enough – he had acquiesced eagerly and even offered to have himself blindfolded which had saved her some effort!

After manacling him to the bed, blindfolding and stripping him, she quickly followed suit, finally she straddled him until he cried out for her to stop – the pleasure was becoming unbearable, she ignored him, only increasing her speed and tempo, taking into herself the intense emotions generated by their union until he cried out in extreme pleasure, at which point she leaned over him, sinking her fangs into his neck and drained him, drinking draught after draught of his blood until she shuddered in unthinkable pleasure, taking not only his blood but his very soul!

After cleaning up after herself and disposing of the young man's corpse in the building incinerator, she grabbed a quick shower and got changed into the little black number and readied herself to go to the club.

_If you would like to read the continuation of the story please let me know by reading and reviewing!_

_Thanks_


End file.
